traición
by minifan
Summary: somos solo unos niños y nuestras manos están manchadas de sangre, no tenemos honor, solo necesitamos una oportunidad para poder librarnos del destino que tendremos si seguimos en este camino, esta oportunidad nos la brindara un grupo de adolescentes que son muy distintos a nosotros
1. Chapter 1

**hola este esta es mi primera historio por esto cualquier comentario o critica constructiva me ayudaría mucho, pero ahora sin más el capitulo 1**

Capítulo 1: Salvados

Las tortugas se encontraban en una patrulla cuando escucharon pasos que se acercaban rápidamente, los chicos desenfundan sus armas listos para atacar cuando los robopies y Karai aparecen.

Karai: hola tortuguitas, ¿listos para ser caldo de tortuga?

Raph: quiero ver que lo intentes!

Micky: nunca nos has logrado vencer que te hace creer que esta vez será diferente ( dice bastante confiado)

Karai simplemente sonríe con malicia y se dirige a atacar a las tortugas junto con los robopies. Raph, Micky y Donnie se encargaban de los robopies y Leo luchaba contra Karai, las 3 tortugas derrotaron fácilmente a los robopies y decidieron observar a Leo pelear con Karai, la cual después de unos minutos se encontraba acorralada pero tenía todavía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Raph: por que sonríes? nosotros hemos ganado

Karai: yo no estaría tan seguro

Cuando pronunció las últimas palabras 4 niños de no más de 10 años aparecieron, eran 2 chicas y 2 chicos, las niñas llevaban un uniforme parecido al de Karai la única diferencia es que tenían las armas visibles, una chica tenía una kusarigama y la otra un tessen, los chicos tenían una armadura igual a la de destructor pero tenían fundas de armas las cuales contenían un par de katanas y el otro un par de ninjatos

 **(yo: todos llevan una máscara)**

Raph: jaja... en serio crees que esos mocosos podrán vencernos! ( dice riéndose a carcajadas junto a sus hermanos)

los chicos detienen sus risas al ver la mirada maligna y confiada de Karai

Karai: confío plenamente que estos niños los van hacer sufrir. (dice malignamente)

Leo: que quieres decir? ( dice nervioso volteando a ver a los niños y a Karai)

Karai: pronto lo descubrirás Leo, ¡Kōgeki! (1)

los chicos inmediatamente se dirigen a atacar a las tortugas un chico se fue contra Leo y el otro a Raph y una chica atacaba a Donnie y la otra a Micky, rápidamente derrotaron a las tortugas acorralándolas contra la pared, Micky y Donnie atrás de Leo y Raph quienes tenían las armas de los muchachos en el cuello, Donnie se dio cuenta que la chica que lo había atacado ya no se encontraba ahí pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el íntercomunicador de Karai.

destructor: Karai ven ahora mismo requiero de tu presencia

Rápidamente al escuchar esas palabras y que la llamada se corto Karai suspira frustrada y se dirige a la guarida de destructor dejando a los niños que al perder de vista a Karai guardaron sus armas dirigieron su vista al bote de basura del cual salió la chica restante con 2 aparatos que Donnie reconoció inmediatamente, los niños se sonrieron y todos dirigieron su vista a las tortugas que se encontraban en posición defensiva.

X: cálmense ahora quieren... no les haremos daño.

Raph: y que te hace pensar que te vamos a creer.

X: si quisiéramos hacerles daño ya lo habríamos hecho

Leo: y por qué no nos quieren hacer daño?

X: no tiene honor matar a gente inocente

tortugas: inocente?

X: si, destructor los quiere muertos y nosotros debemos servirle así que si nos volvemos a encontrar no duden que los llevaremos ante él.

X: por ahora los dejamos libres pero no vuelvan a dudar de un enemigo por su tamaño eso los puede llevar a la derrota

al pronunciar las ultimas palabras los 4 niños se retiran pero antes de desaparecer una niña se retrasa dirige su mirada a las tortugas y hace un gesto con la mano diciendo adiós.

los chicos confundidos y ádoloridos por la golpiza que recibieron decidieron regresar a su casa, al llegar se encuentran a Casey, Abril y Splinter sentados en el sofa viendo la televisión

Splinter: hijos mios han vuelto

April: qué les paso?

Casey: parece que los golpeó un camión

Raph: fue algo mucho peor fueron guerreros nuevos del pie

Micky: y la peor parte es que eran niños (recibe un golpe de Raph) ouch!

Raph: no tenías que decir esa parte! (dice avergonzado)

Casey: jajaja ... el gran Raph golpeado por niños. ( dice riéndose cada vez más fuerte)

Casey recibe un codazo de April para que parara pues vio las miradas confundidas, preocupadas y avergonzadas de los chicos.

Splinter: Leonardo explica como es que unos niños los vencieron y al parecer fácilmente (dice serio)

Leo: no se como explicarlo maestro... creo que tal vez nos confiamos mucho, pero aún así peleaban espléndidamente como si llevaran años entrenando

Splinter: al parecer estos niños son enemigos muy peligrosos puesto que a su corta edad han logrado pelear y salir victoriosos con ustedes y es preocupante que en un futuro cuando sean más grandes sus habilidades puedan ser imparables. (dice mientras se rasca la barba)

Micky: sensei tal vez no sean enemigos

 **-espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo nos vemos en el siguiente**


	2. Chapter 2

**perdón por el error en el segundo capitulo todavía no entiendo muy bien esto de subir así que por favor tengan paciencia, ahora el segundo capitulo**

 **yo no tengo tmnt (me gustaría)**

* * *

Splinter: explícate Miguel Angel.

Micky: cuando peleábamos con los niños y nos ganaron nos dejaron libres pudieron habernos matado pero... no.

Donnie: Micky tiene algo de razón, note que cuando nos tenían acorralados mi atacante no estaba y fue cuando el intercomunicador de Karai sonó y cuando se fue, la niña apareció con un intercomunicador y un modulador de voz.

April: eso significa que ellos engañaron a Karai?

Donnie: eso creo, pero aparte cuando nos tenían acorralados y nos liberaron nos explicaron que nosotros éramos gente inocente no se a que se refería y que por eso no nos querían hacer daño pero que ellos debían servirle a destructor así que en un próximo encuentro no tendrían piedad.

Splinter: creo saber la razón de por que les dijeron gente inocente.

Tortugas: por qué sensei?

Splinter: destructor les debe hacer dicho la historia de Tang Shen y Miwa pero de alguna forma pudieron haber descubierto la verdad.

Donnie: eso tiene sentido.

Casey: entonces esos niños son buenos.

Splinter: no necesariamente pero todavía es posible que puedan ser guiados por el buen camino.

Casey: todo esto me esta empezando a marear y ya es tarde mejor nos regresamos a nuestras casas.

April: Casey tiene razón nos vemos mañana chicos.

Tortugas: adiós!

Los chicos se dirigen a la superficie a sus casas, al día siguiente decidieron pasar el tiempo antes de ir con los chicos, los 2 jóvenes platicaban en la mitad de la calle y no se dieron cuenta que un coche iba directamente hacía ellos, cuando escucharon el claxon del auto se petrificaron por el miedo pero escuchaban 4 voces que gritaban para que se movieran, justo antes de que los atropellaran 1 niño y 1 niña los empujaron fuera del camino.

X: se encuentran bien?

April: si, eso creo.

Casey: gracias chicos.

Al aclararse su vista pudieron ver perfectamente a los 2 niños que los habían salvado, el niño tenía ojos de color avellana y el cabello negro, tenía unos tenis negros con detalles azules, unos jeans y una playera de manga corta de color blanco con el símbolo del ying y el yang, la niña tenía los ojos azules y el cabello rubio recogido en una cola de caballo, tenía unos tenis blancos con detalles como manchas de pintura, unos jeans y una camiseta con difuminado de rosa a azul.

X: vaya que son distraídos!

April: ni que lo digas no quiero pensar que hubiera pasado si no nos hubieran ayudado.

X: yo te diré que hubiera pasado... los habrían atropellado.

El niño se da un golpe en la cara al oír lo que dijo la niña.

X: no tenías que ser tan directa.

X: ups!... no fue mi intención (dice mientras se rasca la cabeza apenada)

Casey: me recuerda a Micky ( dice en un susurro )

April: cuales son sus nombres?

X: mi nombre es...

El chico fue interrumpido por un niño y una niña que llegaron corriendo, el chico tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello negro con las puntas de color rojo, llevaba unos tenis negros, unos jeans y una camiseta negra con letras rojas que decía "rock for life", la niña tenía los ojos cafés y llevaba lentes, tenía el cabello cafe claro y lo tenía suelto (le llegaba hasta la cintura), tenía unos tenis negros, unos jeans y una camiseta de color lila. El chico al llegar con otros 2 niños les da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y la chica se dirige a poner su brazo en los hombros de la otra niña.

X: son unos idiotas! (dice visiblemente molesto)

X: perdón, no fue nuestra intención preocuparte se nos olvido que eras muy sensible ( dice con una mirada divertida la niña)

X: cállate! (dice mucho más molesto que antes)

X: bueno, como iba diciendo, yo soy Thomas, el es mi hermano Jackson (dice señalando al chico de ojos verdes), mi hermana Selena ( dice señalando a la chica de ojos cafés) y mi otra hermana Adriana.

Adri: hola! (dice muy emocionada causando que April y Casey sonrían)

Sel: hola (dice sonriente pero algo tímida)

Jack: hola

Tom: y cuales son sus nombres?

Casey: yo soy Casey Jones y la peliroja es April

April: entonces todos ustedes son hermanos.

Niños: si

Casey: y donde están sus papás?

Tom: no tenemos

Casey y April se sorprenden ante la naturalidad que lo dijo el pequeño pero decidieron no decir nada.

Casey: y cuantos años tienen 6, 7

Jack: seis o siete tenemos diez abuelo (dice ofendido y molesto)

Casey: a quien llamas abuelo! (dice muy molesto)

Jack: a ti ...

Jack fue interrumpido por una mano proveniente de Adri, el chico molesto muerde la mano de su hermana la cual da un ligero grito y quita su mano la cual fue remplazada por la de su hermano Tom, Jack también muerde la mano de Tom pero el se reciste y le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza en señal de que se calmara, al ver que hermano se calmo retira su mano.

Tom: cálmate no puedes pasar un día sin pelearte.

April: por dios Casey es solo un niño cálmate.

Jack y Casey: él empezó (dicen señalandose uno al otro)

Tom: no importa quien empezó, discúlpate.

April: tú también Casey.

Casey y Jack: no!

Sel: quieres que te de otro Jack

El niño ve a su hermana la cual tenía una mirada siniestra y una sonrisa maligna, el niño suspira rendido.

Jack: perdón Casey (dice con una sonrisa forzosa)

April: tu también discúlpate Jones.

Casey: no lo haré.

April: hazlo! (dice exasperada)

Casey: ¡no!

Sel saca de su bolsillo un pequeño control con un botón se lo entrega a Aprilla cual la mira confundida, Sel le explica a April como funciona el aparato, April sonríe maliciosamente antes de electrocutar ligeramente a Casey en la pierna.

Casey: auch! no hagas eso!

Abril: discúlpate!

Casey: no! (recibe otra descarga de April)

Casey: esta bien! perdón Jack

Todos excepto Jack y Casey se atacan de la risa

Jack: bienvenido a mi mundo

Casey: que fue lo que le dió tu hermana a April

Jack: es un aparato con el cual siempre que me meto en problemas y no me quiero disculpar me dan una descarga para obligarme a hacerlo y aunque me moleste aceptarlo... funciona

Casey y April pasan el tiempo hablando con los niños hasta que se dieron cuenta que ya era tarde para ver a las tortugas.

Casey: tenemos que irnos.

April: fue un gusto conocerlos

Niños: adiós!

Casey y April se dirigen a las alcantarillas y les contaron lo que paso a las tortugas os cuales o dieron mucha importancia, los niños se dirigieron a una bodega abandonada donde se cambiaron a sus armaduras y fueron con destructor

Destructor: sospechan de ustedes.

Tom: no maestro no tiene ni idea.

Sel: maestro esta seguro que ellos son amigos de las tortugas.

Destructor: se les ha visto mucho con ellos

Adri: y es necesario también tener su venganza con ellos.

Destructor: te atreves a dudar de mis ordenes?! ( dice sacando sus armas)

Adri:no maestro! (dice con desesperación y miedo)

Jack: no la lastime fue solo una pregunta maestro! (dice con el miedo visible en su rostro)

Sel: no lo volverá a hacer! (dice con la voz entrecortada por el miedo)

Tom: ten piedad, padre! (dice suplicando)

* * *

 **espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**aquí esta el tercer capitulo que lo disfruten**

 **yo no soy dueño de TMNT solo de mis OC**

 **Jackeline762: me alegro que te haya gustado el primer capitulo y te agradezco inmensamente por averme avisado acerca del error del segndo espero que te siga gustando la historia.**

* * *

capitulo: engaño.

April y Casey se encontraban regresando a sus casas después de un día de estar con las tortugas atraviesan el parque y se encuentran con 4 niños que reconocieron inmediatameœnte pero lo que más les sorprendió fue ver que se encontraban entrenando artes marciales y con armas. Tom tenía un par de katanas, Jack tenía un par ninjatos, Sel tenía un par de tessesns y Adri tenía un par kusarigamas, los adolescentes se acercan intrigados

Abril: wow!... por que no nos dijeron que eran muy buenos en artes marciales!

Los niños al oír las voz de Abril paran su entrenamiento algo nerviosos pero trataron de disimularlo.

Tom: mmm... no lo creímos importante.

Casey: aún así son impresionantes!

Adri: gracias.

Abril: Yo también estudio artes marciales.

Jack: en serio?!

Abril: (asiente con la cabeza) y tengo la misma arma que Sel.

Sel: eso es genial!

Abril: si lo es pero yo tengo poco tiempo así que no tengo mucha experiencia ¿crees que me puedas enseñar algunos movimientos?

Sel mira a sus hermanos de reojo algo nerviosa buscando aprobación, sus hermanos asienten disimuladamente por lo que Sel acepta y empieza a enseñarle algunos movimientos básicos a April.

Jack: también estudias algún arte marcial Casey?

Casey. no, simplemente me dejo llevar por el momento y ataco como yo quiera.

Tom: y funciona?

Casey: (se enconge de hombros) en su mayoría

Sel: muy bien April, ¿quieres que te enseñe algún movimiento un poco más avanzado?

April: si! (dice muy emocionada)

Sel le enseña un movimiento de ataque a April quien después de hacerlo 2 veces logro dominarlo

Sel: wow!... aprendes rápido ¿tienes algún maestro?

Abril: si

Sel: y quién es tu maestro?

Abril: el padre de unos amigos míos.

Sel: y que arte marcial enseña

Abril: ninjitsu, pero el no enseña abiertamente solo a sus hijos y a mi.

Sel: entonces tus amigos deben ser muy buenos.

Abril: si son increíbles!

Sel _: "creo que se refiere a Splinter y las tortugas debo tener más información"_

Sel: y son muy buenos amigos tuyos.

Abril: si, son mis mejores amigos

Sel: y donde viven? _" vamos dime"_

Abril: aquí en New York

Sel: _" será más difícil de lo que pensé"_

Abril: cambiando de tema me puedes enseñar un nuevo movimiento

Sel: esta bien ( dice sin mucho animo)

Sel le enseña varias maniobras de defensa y ataque a Abril la cual aprendió con un poco de dificultad, después de unas horas los chicos se despiden y van a sus casas ( los niños a la guarida de destructor), al día siguiente Casey y April visitan a las tortugas

April: ya llegamos chicos!

Leo: hola!

Micky: abril!

Donnie: h-hola April

April: hola, oye Donnie te puedo pedir un favor.

Donnie: c-claro

April: podrías entrenar conmigo.

Los chicos se sorprendieron ante la petición de April, obviamente primero se negaron pero ante la insistencia de April y el apoyo de Casey las tortugas tuvieron que aceptar.

Donnie: bueno, vamos a ir con calma esta-

Donnie fue interrumpido por un ataque de April, Donnie logro contraatacar justo a tiempo los chicos estuvieron peleando hasta que Donnie intento darle un golpe a April la cual utilizando su tessen logro bloquearlo, entonces avienta su tessen el cual al regresar (igual que un bumerán) golpea en las manos de Donnie haciendo queperdiera el control de su bastón, April aprovecho la situación y derrumba a Donnie poniendo su tessen en su cuello.

April: yo gano (dice con una sonrisa triunfante)

Tortugas: wow!

Casey: quien diría que Sel fuera tan buena maestra

Leo: Sel? no era el nombre de una de los niños que conocieron ayer.

April: si, ellos también estudian ninjitsu y Sel utiliza el tessen y me enseño algunos movimientos.

Donnie: pues te enseño muy bien (dice mientras se incorpora algo adolorido)

Micky: podemos conocernos y así entrenar juntos!

Raph: (le da un golpe en la cabeza a Micky) idiota!... se te olvida el pequeño detalle de que somos mutantes.

Micky: tienes razón (dice algo decepcionado) pero aún así puedo soñar! (dice con la esperanza en sus ojos)

Donnie. por qué estas tan callado leo

Leo: no es nada

Donnie: vamos Leo cuéntanos

Leo: es que... no puedo evitar pensar que los niños de nuestro anterior encuentro tienen alguna relación con los nuevos amigos de April y Casey.

April: qué? porqué?

Leo: es solo una teoría pero que armas tenían sus nuevos amigos?

Casey: unas katanas, unos ninjatos, unas kusarigamas y un par de tessen

Raph: son las mismas armas!

April: y que tiene?

Leo: no lo ves April esos niños trabajan con el clan del pie

April: no es verdad!

Raph: y tú como sabes!

April: no lo se

Donnie: y por que los defiendes!

April: por qué no confían en mi?!

April sale molesta seguida por Casey sin importarle que sus amigos le gritaban su nombre

Raph: ahora que mosca le pico

Donnie: no lo se

Micky: actuó muy extraño

Leo: y no creo que tenga que ver con esos niños.

April sale rápidamente y se hecha a correr pero Casey la detiene antes de que pudiera salir del callejón

Casey: ¡¿cuál es tu problema?! por que actúas así solo quieren protegerte!

April: ese es el problema! (dice mientras se recarga en la pared)

Casey: (abre los ojos como platos puesto que no sabe que decir)

April: todo el tiempo me tratan como una niña siempre cuidándome pero yo me puedo defender sola (dice mostrando su tessen)

Casey: (se recarga junto a ella) pero eres parte de su familia y solo quieren que no te metas en problemas

April: solo quiero que confíen en mi

Casey: confían en ti simplemente que se preocupan mucho.

April (sonrie tiernamente) desde cuando Casey Jones se volvió tan sabio

Casey: (se le dibuja una sonrisa divertida) es parte de mi encanto

April y Casey salieron del callejón y estuvieron platicando hasta que April hizo una mueca seria

Casey: ¿qué sucede?

April: crees que sea verdad que Tom, Jack, Sel y Adri trabajen para el clan del pie

Casey: yo no lo se

Los chicos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que escucharon unas voces familiares que se acercaban desde la parte de atrás, al darse vuelta se encontraron con 2 de sus amigos a Tom y a Adri

April: hola chicos

no hubo respuesta

Casey: hola (dice pasando una mano enfrente de la cara de Adri)

Tom y Adri tenían la mirada fría haciendo que Casey y April se sintieran incomodos

Cassey: se encuentran bien?

no hubo respuesta

April: donde esta Sel y Jack? (pregunta nerviosa)

Justo cuando April termino de preguntar sintieron unos brazos alrededor de ellos antes de que pudieran reaccionar Adri y Tom los inyectaran con un sedante

April: que sucede? (dice con esfuerzo puesto que empezaba a quedarse inconsciente)

Casey: por qué hacen esto?!

Los niños: lo siento ( dicen en un susurro)

Abril y Casey quedaron inconscientes y Karai apareció

Karai: buen trabajo

Tom: qué hacemos con ellos? (dice con la tristeza visible en su voz)

Karai: súbanlos a la camioneta

Los niños cargaron a los 2 adolescentes y cuando estaban apunto de subirlos a la camioneta un sai cerro la puerta de golpe

Raph: dejen a nuestros amigos! (dice con furia)

* * *

 **espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que comenten nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

inmediatamente las tortugas se dirigen a atacar a los niños y a Karai, Leo luchaba contra Karai, Tom contra Raph, Jack contra Donnie y Sel luchaba contra Micky, Adri se quedó impidiendo que las tortugas trataran de rescatar a sus amigos, después de unos minutos de lucha Tom, Jack y Sel ya habían derrotado sumamente rápido a las tortugas, así que cambiaron de parejas ahora Raph peleaba contra Jack, Donnie peleaba contra Sel y Micky contra Tom, los chicos estaban teniendo un poco de dificultad cuando un grito de batalla les llamo la atención, al voltear pudieron ver a April y Casey se aproximaban a ayudar a sus amigos en cuestión de segundos ahora Tom y Jack peleaban contra Raph, Sel peleaba contra Donnie y April y Adri peleaba contra Casey y Micky. (todas las peleas son al mismo tiempo)

 **Pelea Adri contra Casey y Micky.**

Casey se abalanzo contra Adri quien con hábiles movimientos logro esquivar los golpes, la chica da ataques con el filo de su Kusarigama y rompe la bolsa donde tenía sus armas Casey, él inmediatamente toma su palo de hockey y trata de darle golpes, ella responde lanzando su cadena pero él logra enredarlo con su palo y trataba desesperadamente de jalarlo.

Casey: ríndete soy más fuerte que tú.

Adri: eso quiero verlo!

Adri tenía una ligera sonrisa cuando con fuerza tiraba y al ver que Casey utilizaba gran parte de su fuerza suelta la cadena haciendo que el extremo que ella sujetaba golpee con fuerza la cara de Casey haciendo que cayera y quedara inconsciente.

Adri: sabes que, tienes razón eres más fuerte que yo pero no más inteligente.(dice acercándose a Casey)

Micky: aléjate de mi amigo! ¡bokasha! (dice gritando con fuerza)

Micky inmediatamente ataca a Adri la cual toma una posición defensiva y empieza a escabullirse y a darle golpes (no mortales) a Micky, los chicos estuvieron luchando hasta que Micky logro seguirle el ritmo y ahora cada vez que ella intentaba atacar él los bloqueaba.

Adri: te crees muy listo?

Micky: lo suficiente como para poder vencerte!

Adri: eso no lo creo (dice malignamente mientras aprieta un botón en su arma haciendo que se llenara de un liquido)

Micky se sorprendió ante eso pero decidió no darle mucha importancia e inmediatamente Micky ataca a Adri que esquivaba todos sus golpes pero después de un minuto Adri sonríe y ataca directamente a los nunchakus de Micky, pero para la sorpresa de la tortuga en vez de simplemente recibir un golpe el arma de Adri se pego a su nunchakus y ella se los arrebato de sus manos.

Micky: oh... nuevo movimiento (dice nervioso)

Adri: te gusta, cortesía de mi hermana  
Micky: pues necesitaras más que eso para vencerme (dice adoptando una posición de ataque mano a mano)

Adri: quieres combatir así...(dice guardando sus armas) adelante!

Adri toma una posición defensiva y le hace una seña a Micky para que ataque el ataca e inmediatamente trata de dar una voltereta pero Adri lo detiene dándole un fuerte golpe haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, ella aprovecho la oportunidad para darle una patada en la cara haciendo que cayera inconsciente justo arriba de Casey quien ya empezaba a despertar.

Adri: yo gane! (dice con una sonrisa divertida)

 **Pelea Jack y Tom contra Raph**

los 2 chicos guardaron sus armas y se encontraban luchando contra a Raph mano a mano pero Raph utilizaba sus sais, Raph luchaba hábilmente contra Tom y Jack pero se sorprendió al ver que uno atacaba y otro simplemente miraba hasta que él podía derrotarlo entonces el otro atacaba.

Raph: dejen de ser tan suaves! yo puedo pelear bien contra ustedes 2 y con armas!

Jack: no podrías tortuga! (dice con aire de superioridad)

Raph: claro que si mocoso!

Jack: (frunce el ceño) ok! tu te lo buscaste! (dice con enojo tomando su arma y haciendo una señal con la cabeza a Tom )

Raph tenía ahora a los 2 niños rodeándolo y con sus 2 armas, inmediatamente Tom y Jack atacaron al mismo tiempo, Raph trataba de bloquear sus golpes pero no podía bloquearlos al mismo tiempo ya que utilizaban patadas y golpes también Jack le da un golpe en las manos a la tortuga con su arma haciendo un pequeño corte y causando un pequeño aullido de dolor y que soltara su sai, inmediatamente sus ojos se llenaron con ira y sostuvo el filo de la espada de Tom pero se sorprendió al sentir que el arma le quemaba la mano e inmediatamente la soltó solo para ver que su mano tenía una larga quemadura y la espada de Tom brillo por unos segundos antes de volver a la normalidad inmediatamente Raph da un paso atrás sin saber que hacer ya que había perdido un sai que ahora Jack tenía en su posesión.

Jack: te dije que no ibas a poder! (dice con una sonrisa)

Raph: todavía no me vencen! (dice con enojo)

Tom: yo diría que si!

Jack inmediatamente le da un fuerte golpe pero Raph lo intercepta con su sai solo para ver que Jack tenía una sonrisa y presiona un botón en el mango de su arma y ahora el filo de su arma tenía un brillo ligero de color verde y empieza a derretir el arma de Raph, él inmediatamente quita su arma y entonces Tom le da una patada en la cabeza y lo deja inconsciente.

Jack: perdiste! (dice con una sonrisa egocéntrica)

 **Pelea Sel contra Donnie y April**

Donnie y April estaban haciendo golpes combinados pero Sel lograba esquivarlos y golpearlos con el filo de su tessen, en un movimiento April le da un golpe en la espalda y Sel sumamente molesta le da un ligero corte en el hombro derecho entonces retrocedió y Donnie se le acerco de inmediato.

Donnie: April! te encuentras bien?! (pregunta angustiado)

April: no te preocupes estoy bien!

Donnie: te diste cuenta lograste darle un golpe! ( dice emocionado)

April: y qué?

Donnie: con esos movimientos tenemos una oportunidad de derrotarla!

April: tienes razón Donnie! (dice también muy entusiasmada)

Sel: yo no estaría tan emocionada si fuera tú (dice acercándose lentamente a Donnie y April)

April: por que lo dices (pregunta un poco nerviosa)

Sel: jeje... enserio crees que te enseñaría verdaderos movimientos, los que te enseñe los aprendí a los 3 años eso no es nada comparado con lo que ahora puedo hacer (dice tranquilamente)

Donnie: quiero verlo! (dice atacando a Sel)

Ella inmediatamente bloquea con su tessen y logra apartarlo inmediatamente April ataca pero Sel fue más rápida y agarro el pie de April y la ábento por encima de su hombro haciendo que se peqara fuertemente con la pared, Donnie lleno de pánico se acerca a una inconsciente April para ver que esta bien pero un sonido de metal le llama la atención al voltear ve a Sel y se da cuenta que ahora sus tessens ya no abarcaban simplemente un medio-círculo, abarcaban todo un circulo y tenía un pequeño mango para poder agarrarlos, Donnie se sorprendió pero esa sorpresa pronto se convirtió en pánico cuando los tessens de Sel comenzaron a dal vueltas como una sierra eléctrica, Donnie asustado trata de escapar pero Sel lo acorrala y ataca directamente inmediatamente él bloquea con su bo pero se sorprende al ver que el arma de Sel lo partió por la mitad.

Donnie: como hiciste eso?!

Sel: secreto de inventora (dice con una sonrisa burlona)

inmediatamente ella le da una patada a la mano de Donnie haciendo que suelta una mitad de su arma ella rápidamente lo toma y le da un fuerte golpe el cabeza con él, la tortuga de morado cae rápidamente inconsciente junto a April.

Sel: no debiste confiarte! (dice con una ligera mueca)

 **Pelea Karai contra Leo**

Karai se encuentran luchando difícilmente contra leo ya que él da rápidos y fuertes golpes,Leo le da un fuerte golpe en el estomago haciendo que Karai retroceda unos paso pero inmediatamente vuelve a ponerse en posición defensiva y le da una patada a Leo en la cabeza haciendo que pegara con la pared Karai aprovecha la oportunidad y coloca su espada es su cuello.

Karai: muy bien tortuga has logrado descifrar el plan de unos niños te sientes orgulloso (dice sarcástica)

Leo: (hace una mueca) no fue su plan así que si.

Karai: oh claro que lo fue, fue idea de Tom.

Leo logra quitarse de encima a Karai con un cabezazo y rápidamente sube a un tejado seguido de Karai.

Leo: no se quien es Tom (dice desinteresado)

Karai: en ese caso déjame presentártelos; Adri la menor de los cuatro es la que esta pateando el trasero a tu hermanito y tu amigo, Sel la segunda menor y la más inteligente es la que ya dejo inconsciente a la chica y esta por derrotar a tu hermano de mascara morada y por ultimo pero no menos importantes Jack y Tom los mayores y mejores peleadores juntos podrían hacer puré a quien sea, y que sorpresa eso hacen con tu hermano.

Leo:destructor debe estar muy desesperado como para utilizar niños

Karai trata de atacar pero Leo logra bloquear a tiempo y la lanza por el techo, ella logra aterrizar en un balcón e inmediatamente vuelve al piso pero en eso Leo se avienta y caí atrás de Karai y la empuja ella cae al suelo pero ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Karai: destructor no esta desesperado, mira a tu alrededor tus hermanos han sido derrotados esos niños son muy buenos guerreros mejores que ustedes (dice con veneno es su voz)

Leo observa a su alrededor y ve que sus hermanos y sus amigos han sido derrotados y los niños los tenían dominados, Leo lleno de miedo y enojo pone la katana cerca de la cara de Karai

Leo: retírense y dejen a mis hermanos y amigos o (dice acercando la katana más a la cara de Karai) no me haré responsable de lo que que pienso hacer.

Karai: (hace una mueca y da un suspiro rendido) Tettai!

Los niños inmediatamente dejan a las tortugas y separan a Leo de Karai y desaparecen con una gran nube de humo, Leo decide no darle gran importancia y corre con sus hermanos primero va con Raph ya que era el más cercano, se da cuenta que tiene varias contusiones y corte menores pero lo que le llamo más la atención fue la gran quemadura en su mano, pero al ver que en su mayoría se encontraba bien decidió ir con sus otros hermanos y amigos humanos, luego fue con Donnie ve que el tiene un muy fuerte golpe en la cabeza y que April tenía un corte que posiblemente necesitaría puntos de satura aparte de muchas contusiones ambos pero por suerte April ya estaba despertando completamente y Donnie señales de débiles despertar, luego se acerca a Micky y ve que él tenía unas contusiones menores y posiblemente un tobillo doblado (de cuando lo tumbo Adri en la voltereta) al acercarse a Casey se da cuenta que tenía un ojo morado, algunos rasguños y un brazo morado pero se encontraba ahora despertando, ya que April y Raph tuvieron señales de ya poder caminar April ayuda a Donnie que se encontraba aturdido poniendo su brazo por su hombro no lastimado, Raph carga a un inconsciente Micky en su concha y Leo ayuda a Casey sosteniéndolo de su brazo no lastimado, todos van inmediatamente a la guarida al llegar Splinter al ver sus a sus hijos, April y Casey tan heridos corre a ayudarlos, toma Donnie de los brazos de April y lo pone en el sofa junto con Micky y Raph, April y Casey se sentaron en el suelo, cuando ya todos se encontraban despiertos

Splinter: qué fue lo que paso Leonardo? (dice con preocupación)

Leo: después de que salimos a la superficie vimos que April y Casey se encontraban inconscientes y los niños junto con Karai los estaban secuestrando así que los ayudamos pero las cosas no salieron muy bien

Casey: ahora que lo pienso como es que estuvieron para ayudarnos

Donnie: después de que April se enojo decidimos seguirlos para arreglar las cosas pero llegamos justo a tiempo para detener que los secuestraran.

April: mmm... chicos respecto a lo de haberme enojado lo lamento (los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar esas palabras de April)

Micky: si no es mucho pedir nos podrías decir porque te enojaste, oh olvídalo ya recuerdo por haber subestimado a esos niños sin conocerlos.

April: (suspira) en realidad no era en si por eso, en realidad no era tanto por eso (los chicos se le quedan viendo confundidos excepto Casey) la verdad es que sentía que no confiaban en mi que me cuidaban de más.

Leo: pero April te cuidamos por que eres parte de nuestra familia

April: si después lo entendí así que les agradezco mucho

Raph: para eso esta la familia.

Splinter cose la herida de April y ella pone una tela alrededor de el brazo de Casey como un cabestrillo, después se pone a vendar la cabeza de Donnie, Splinter venda y aplica hielo al pie de Micky mientras Casey creaba con 2 escobas unas muletas improvisadas, después ayudaron a Raph a vendar sus corte menores, después de curar a todos ellos deciden cenar y que Casey y April se quedaran a dormir pero todos todavía tenían una pregunta en la cabeza ¿qué fue lo que paso?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a tods perdón por el retraso pero solo quería decirles que voy a tardar algun tiempo en volver a actualizar por que tengo mi graduación de primaria y vendran de visita unos primos que no he visto desde hace 7 años, bueno por este retraso lespido disculpas y sin más aquí les dejo los siguientes 2 capitulos**

Capitulo 5

Había pasado una semana desde el intento de secuestro de Casey y April, y durante esa semana las tortugas tuvieron varios encuentros con el pie pero sin los niños lo que dejo aliviados a las tortugas, los chicos ahora se encontraban en su patrulla pero Leo sentía que los estaban siguiendo, entonces las vio, pequeñas sombras que solamente podían ser de niños siguiéndolos a no menos de 3 metros, él inmediatamente se detiene junto con sus hermanos y estaban apunto de desenfundar sus armas cuando con hábiles y rápidos movimientos los niños habían retirado sus armas y también aprisionado con unas esposas de metal con un símbolo kraang en medio.

Donnie: qué son estas cosas (dice nervioso tratando de zafares de las esposas)

Sel: no te esfuerces tortuga solo se abrirán si yo presiono este botón (dice mostrando un control)

Raph: libéranos!

Jack: no lo creo (dice con una sonrisa malvada)

En eso aparecen varios soldados del pie y se llevan a las tortugas a la guarida de destructor, ponen a las tortugas en celdas Micky y Ralph en una y Donnie y Leo en otra (todavía tenían las esposas) , después de una hora los niños fueron con las tortugas.

Tom: hola tortugas

Raph: qué hacen aquí?!

Jack: venimos a que nos digan donde esta Splinter

Leo: nunca te diremos!

Los chicos de quedaron callados por un momento viendo con una mirada fría a las tortugas entonces habló Donnie.

Donnie: estas esposas se las dió el Kraang?

Sel: (sonríe con orgullo) no, yo las inventé

Donnie: de donde sacaste los recursos?

Sel: se los robé a Stockman, fue una tontería dejar esa tecnología a alguien con tan poco cerebro

Donnie: así que eso estuvieron haciendo esta semana

Adri: no, sólo lo hizo Sel

Jack: nosotros estuvimos entrenando para acabar con nuestros enemigos más rápido

Al ver las caras sorprendidas y llenas de miedo de las tortugas decidieron retirase pero una voz los hizo detenerse

Leo: vaya ayuda

Hubo un silencio

Adri: a qué te refieres?

Leo: me refiero a que dijeron que nos querían ayudar por ser "inocentes" pero ustedes son los que nos trajeron aquí, los únicos que logran ser un gran reto para nosotros, así que díganme ¡¿como nos ayudan?!

Los niños bajaron la cabeza no se atrevían a ver a los ojos a las tortugas así que se retiraron sin decir una palabra pero Adri se quedó abrió la boca para protestar pero no salió ningún sonido así que la cerro y siguió a sus hermanos.

Las tortugas aveces recibían la visita de Rahazar y cara de pez para ver si hablaban pero ellos se negaban pero lo que más les sorprendió fue que ya no volvieron a ver a los niños, después de varias horas ellos estaban empezando a dormir cuando el sonido de la puerta los despertó de golpe, era Karai juntó con varios soldados, agarraron a las tortugas sujetándolos fuertemente de las cadenas y los hombros

Micky: qué están haciendo?! (Pregunta con nerviosismo)

Karai: sencillo, ustedes no quieren hablar destructor los hará pagar.

Leo pudo ver la expresión de miedo en la cara de sus hermanos y los ojos llorosos de Micky le dieron fuerzas para tratar de zafarse del agarre de los soldados, en vano, los llevaron a una habitación donde se encontraba destructor sentado en una silla y los 4 niños a su lado derecho, al llegar Karai se colocó en el lado izquierdo de destructor, los soldados colocan las tortugas encadenadas en una esquina del salón excepto Leo quien se encontraba agarrado por los soldados enfrente de destructor.

Destructor: hace varios años su sensei arruinó mi vida. Ahora yo arruinaré la suya! (Dice con ira)

Cuando termino de decir la última frase destructor de abalanzo contra Leo quien se encontraba encadenado y sin armas, destructor lo golpeo y lo aventó contra la pared,lo empezó a golpear sin piedad sin importarle los gritos de súplica de las tortugas para que se detuviera siguió golpeando hasta que una voz muy familiar lo hizo detenerse.

Adri: alto!

POV Adri

Mis hermanos y yo no podemos dejar de pensar en lo que nos dijo esa tortuga de máscara azul, tiene razón se supone que los íbamos a ayudar pero somos nosotros los que les han causado más problemas no se qué vamos a hacer, estaba metida en mis pensamientos supongo que igual que mis hermanos por que ninguno nos dimos cuenta del alboroto que estaba pasando alrededor de nosotros, solamente nos despertamos cuando un soldado nos movió

Soldado: disculpen pero destructor requiere de su presencia.

Adri: qué? Para qué?

Soldado: no lo saben, en este instante va a destruir a las tortugas

Mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos en estado de shock por la noticia, inmediatamente corrimos a la sala del trono sin saber que más hacer, bueno nadie excepto Sel que por alguna razón esta mandando mensaje a alguien y por su sonrisa creo que va a ayudar.

Llegamos y todo estaba tranquilo todavía no habían llegado las tortugas lo cual nos alegro un poco, pero después de unos minutos llegaron, todavía tenían sus cadenas y tenían una mirada de miedo en su rostro, bueno todos excepto Leo quien reflejaba temor y angustia, nos paralizamos hasta el punto de no escuchar nada sólo las vimos, encadenadas en una esquina y Leo enfrente de nuestro padre pero lo peor es que destructor lo esta golpeando sin piedad no se detiene por nada y yo tengo claro que sí no ayudamos ahora, Leo no verá un mañana, mi cuerpo se lleno de ira y grite con todas mis fuerzas

Adri: alto!

Fin POV

Las tortugas (incluido Leo quien se encontraba en el suelo muy golpeado) y destructor la voltearon a ver

Adri: padre, por favor detente ( dice suplicando)

Las tortugas ampliaron los ojos al descubrir que los niños eran los hijos de destructor pero decidieron ocultarlo

Destructor: a que se debe esto?! (Dice con ira)

Adri abrió los ojos con miedo y abrió la boca para responder pero Tom se paró frente a ella

Tom: no tiene honor lo que haces!

Destructor: a que se refieren?!

Jack: golpear a un oponente encadenado y sin armas

Sel: y usted sabe que es mejor que ellos 4 combinados, atacarlos 1 por 1 es incorrecto, no podrá sentirse orgulloso de su victoria

Destructor se mantuvo en silencio paseando la vista desde las tortugas hasta sus hijos

Destructor: libérenlos (dice volteando a ver a los niños) y denles sus armas

Los niños se ponen junto a las tortugas Tom le da una mirada triste a Leo después de ver su estado y le entrega sus arma al igual que sus hermanos a las demás tortugas volvieron a su posición juntó al trono de destructor y Sel presionó el botón para iberarlos de sus cadenas, lo chicos corrieron con Leo, él trato de calmarlos sin éxito, todos se pusieron a pelear con destructor pero iban perdiendo, los niños se empezaban a preocupar pero se relajaron al ver algo rojo que se movía en el techo seguido por una calavera, eran April y Casey, vinieron a rescatar a sus amigos.

Destructor estaba por darle el golpe final a Micky cuando la ventana de arriba se partió en pedazos y llego April y Casey, ellos inmediatamente empujaron a destructor fuera de Micky y lo ayudaron a levantarse, trataron de ayudar pero no fue de mucha ayuda destructor tenía a April en la mira para enterrarle las espadas cuando una bomba de humo lo desorienta, las tortugas al ver la oportunidad escaparon no antes de que Micky se retrasará ligeramente voltea la vista a los niños y ve que Adri le sonríe y le da una señal para que se fueran

no se detuvieron hasta que ya se encontraban en la guarida,Splinter no se encontraba ya que se encontraba en algo parecido a un retiro de meditación lo que dejo muy aliviados a las tortugas por no tener que dar explicaciones, pusieron a Leo quien fue el más lastimado en el sofá donde Donnie le empezó a curar las herida, después ya pudieron hablar

Casey: eso fue... Increíble!

April: estas loco casi morimos!

Casey: pero no lo hicimos, y todo gracias a la bomba de humo del Micky

Micky: espera esa bomba no era mía, creí que era de ustedes,

April: pues no

Donnie: por cierto como nos encontraron

April:recibimos un mensaje diciendo que estaban en problemas

Donnie: un mensaje? De quién?

April: no lo sé, estábamos caminando y recibimos el mensaje diciendo que ustedes estaban en problemas en la guarida de destructor así que fuimos

Leo: Donnie crees que puedas rastrear de donde salió el mensaje?

Donnie: eso creo dame unos minutos

Después de un tiempo Donnie había podido rastrear el mensaje así que todos fueron a la computadora para averiguarlo y se sorprendieron al ver que el mensaje venía de adentro de la guarida, primero estaban confundidos puesto que ninguno de ellos había podido mandar el mensaje pero después comprendieron que debió ser alguien del pie pero ¿quién?

Micky: los niños

Raph: de que hablas idiota!

Micky: fueron ellos, piensen quien más nos quisiera ayudar, y aparte tal vez ellos fueron los que lanzaron la bomba de humo

Raph: eso es una gran idiotez

April: de hecho tiene lógica

Tortugas: enserio?!

April: si, ellos desde un principio quisieron ayudar pero... no lo hicieron muy bien, tal vez lo entendieron y estuvieron dispuestos a ayudar.

Donnie: tal vez lo que les dijiste leo los hizo entrar en razón

Leo: tal vez

Raph: son todos unos idiotas, fue sólo un engaño ellos no quieren ayudarnos

Casey: yo apoyo a Raph, esos niños son maestros del engaño

Micky: Quien sabe tal vez cambiaron

April: saben creo que es mejor simplemente dejarlo así.

Las tortugas aceptaron la propuesta de April y se pudieron a cenar pizza, las tortugas les platicaron a sus amigos como los capturaron y que fue lo que paso mientras estaban siendo prisioneros, luego ellos fueron a sus casas y las tortugas se fueron a dormir, bueno todos excepto una tortuga de mascara naranja

micky: yo se que ellos nos ayudaron... tal vez algún día sean nuestros amigos.(dice susurrando)

A Micky se el dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Las tortugas ya se habían recuperado de la mayoría de sus lesiones así que continuaron con sus patrullas, ahora se encontraban en una pero separados Leo se fue al norte, Raph al sur, Donnie al este y Micky al oeste,Micky se encontraba caminando en linea recta algo aburrido puesto que no había ningún kraang, pie o dragón púrpura que combatir, estaba por llamar a sus hermanos cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención por el rabillo del ojo, al acercarse pudo ver que se trataba de Adri quien se se encontraba sentada en la orilla de un techo mirando la luna con una mano en su mejilla, él se quiso acercar pero tropezó, logró recuperar el equilibrio pero hizo ruido lo que alerto a Adri quien se levantó, tomo su arma y se puso en posición defensiva.

Adri: quién esta ahí?!

hubo un silencio

Adri: se que estas ahí así que es mejor que salgas ahora!

Micky sale de su escondite y Adri inmediatamente aprieta el agarre de sus armas pero él enseguida desenfunda sus armas, las suelta y las patea lejos de él para la sorpresa de Adri.

Micky: no quiero pelear

Adri: (guarda sus armas) entonces que haces aquí

Micky: eso mismo quisiera saber

Adri: yo te pregunte primero

Micky: estaba en patrulla con mis hermanos...

Adri: tus hermanos están aquí (dice nerviosa)

Micky: no (dice tratando de tranquilizarla) nos separamos y yo vengo solo

Adri: oh

Micky: y tu ¿qué haces aquí? ¿están contigo tus hermanos?

Adri: no, no están conmigo y vengo a ver la luna (dice volviéndose a sentar en la cornisa)

Micky: ¿la luna?

Adri: si

Micky: por qué? (dice sentándose junto a ella)

Adri: mi mamá veía seguido la luna así que supongo que es una manera de sentir que ella sigue conmigo

Micky: debes quererla mucho

Adri: si... y la extraño demasiado

Micky: qué paso con ella?

Adri: (baja la cabeza) murió cuando tenía 4 años todavía vivíamos en Japón pero no fue una muerte normal ella... (una lagrima escurre por su mejilla y ella rápidamente se la limpia)

Micky: ella qué?

Adri: fue asesinada... todo cambio después de que ella murió pues ella era la que siempre nos defendía

Micky: defender de qué?

Adri: de destructor, él siempre quiso que entrenáramos artes marciales y mi mamá estaba a favor de eso pero... él nos torturaba cuando no lo hacíamos bien y claro mi mamá nos ayudaba a controlarlo y cada vez que sucedía ella decía que le tuviéramos paciencia que él ahora estaba segado por el odio pero que en el interior era un hombre de buen corazón y que por eso se enamoró de él

Micky: destructor un hombre de buen corazón no me hagas reír...sin ofender

Adri: lo sé, ni nosotros no lo creíamos pero lo hacíamos por ella hasta que un día a mitad de la noche escuchamos un grito que supimos inmediatamente que provenía de mi mamá proveniente del piso de abajo, mis hermanos y yo bajamos corriendo solo para encontrar un rastro de sangre que guiaba al patio, al seguirlo vimos que continuaba hasta el lugar favorito de mamá (una banca abajo de un gran cerezo) donde... vimos su cuerpo sin vida rodeado de un charco de sangre (dice empezando a llorar en silencio)

Micky no lograba creer lo que escuchaba ni como consolar a una niña que era una asesina fría pero algo en él le hizo saber que necesitaba ayudarla así que decidió darle un abrazo, al poner sus brazos alrededor de la niña ella inmediatamente dejó de llorar y volteo a ver a Micky con los ojos abiertos como platos pero al ver la cálida mirada de Micky, sonríe

Adri: (soltándose) gracias... jeje esto es vergonzoso no tengo ni la menor idea de cual es tu nombre

Micky: hablas enserio? (dice sonriendo)

Adri: si, Karai y destructor se refieren a ustedes como tortugas así que no tengo la menor idea de cuales son sus nombres

Micky: pues yo soy Miguel Angel y mis hermanos son Leonardo, Raphael y Donatello, yo soy el menor de los cuatro!

Adri: yo también!

Micky: genial!

Ambos estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos con una sonrisa hasta que Micky hizo una ligera mueca

Adri: ¿qué sucede?

Micky: me he estado preguntando... como se enteraron de la verdad, ya sabes acerca de Splinter

Adri: es una muy larga historia

Micky: (se pone cómodo y se le dibuja en el rostro una sonrisa divertida) te escucho

Adri: bueno, inicio en Japón, después de la muerte de mamá destructor nos empezó a entrenar pero con el fin de ser armas letales nos mandaba a misiones desde los 4 años, éramos sus mejores guerreros pero no fue nada lindo... (volteando a ver a Micky con una mirada de tristeza) por que gracias a nuestras habilidades nos convirtió en asesinos desde que teníamos 6 años, desde entonces todo Japón nos tenía miedo y por supuesto que eso le agrado a destructor así que cuando se entero que su enemigo Hamato Yoshi seguía vivo nos hizo mudarnos a New York, nos informaron una historia... algo diferente a la verdadera...

Micky: qué historia?

Adri: que Tang Shen estaba enamorada de Oroku Saki y que Hamato Yoshi estaba celoso y que en un ataque de celos incendio su hogar donde perdió a su amada y a su bebé... claro que todo fue al revés, en fin después de un tiempo mi hermanos rompimos las reglas ya que queríamos salir y cuando escapamos escuchamos a destructor contando la verdadera historia a sus más fieles soldados... jejeje quien diría que alguien que se cree el mejor haya cometido semejante idiotez (dice con una gran sonrisa en la ultima parte)

Micky: tienes razón jejeje... pero que tenía de diferente esta misión con las demás después de todo ya han matado antes

...

Micky: Adri?

Adri: al matar nosotros queríamos creer que la gente que lastimábamos era gente tan cruel como destructor al estar relacionados con él... se que es una idiotez pero eso queríamos pensar cada vez que matábamos, pero al enterarnos que ustedes eran totalmente inocentes no queríamos hacerles daño y supongo que nos dejamos llevar por la ira de Karai y destructor con respecto a ustedes como para poder recordar lo que nosotros queríamos hasta que tu hermanos nos lo recordó

Micky:y si no están de acuerdo por que lo hacen

Adri: (suspira y mira la luna con lagrimas en los ojos) le prometimos a mamá que seguiríamos a destructor hasta que vuelva a ser el hombre que ella siempre hablaba... no lo hacemos por él, lo hacemos por mamá

Micky: pero crees que ella quisiera esto para ustedes  
Adri: no lo sé... creo que no, sabes preferiría no hablar de mamá

Micky: oh, perdón

Adri: no importa

Micky: tengo curiosidad como te ocurrió esa herida (dice señalando su mejilla)

Adri: (Adri pasa su mano por su mejilla e inmediatamente se pone su mascara) cuando escaparon destructor nos culpo y nos dijo que teníamos que pagar por nuestro error (dice sin darle mucha importancia)

Micky: oh... gracia por ayudarnos

Adri: no hay problema pero no creo que lo podamos volver a hacer sin tener heridas graves

Micky iba a responder pero un sai fue aventado a Adri quien lo esquivo y se levanta de un salto aterrizando a unos metros de Micky, Raph llegó pocos segundos después y empezó a atacarla diciendo que se alejara de su hermano, ella no tomo sus armas y siguió luchando contra la tortuga pero después de unos minutos Donnie y Leo se unieron a la lucha (las tortugas si tenían sus armas), ella lograba pelear hábilmente pero poco a poco se fue cansando así que Leo aprovecho la oportunidad y le dió un fuerte golpe que la mando a la pared, ella se levanta rápidamente y toma sus armas con los ojos llenos de ira y estaba apunto de atacar cuando la tortuga de máscara naranja se interpuso entre las tortugas y ella, pero Micky estaba dándole la espalda a Adri

Micky: déjenla en paz!

Raph: de que estas hablando Micky sólo te estamos protegiendo de ese monstruo (Adri frunció el ceño ante el apodo pero decidió quedarse callada)

Micky: protegerme de qué! si ella no me quería hacer daño!

Leo: ella es del clan del pie, siempre trama algo para lastimar a todos!

Donnie: y menos se puede confiar en ella es la hija de destructor al igual que Karai!

Micky. pero ella no es como Karai ella no quiere pelear! (voltea a ver a Adri diciéndole con los ojos que guardar sus armas a lo cual ella obedeció con una sonrisa hacía a él)

Micky: ven, ella es buena!

Raph: no lo es tonto! es un engaño!

Micky: si fuera un engaño ellos hubieran recibido esto... (dice acercándose a Adri y quitándole su máscara rebelando la cicatriz)

Micky: esto se los hizo destructor al ayudarnos a escapar!

Raph: ellos no nos ayudaron (murmura)

Micky: si lo hicieron le dieron un golpe a destructor en donde más le duele... su orgullo, además ellos fueron los que le dieron el mensaje a April y quienes lanzaron la bomba de humo

Las tortugas dirigen su mirada a Adri quien tenía una ligera sonrisa a Micky, Leo se acerca a ella guardando sus armas pero ella al ver que se acercaba se tenso y su sonrisa se borro de su rostro, pero eso no le importo a Leo ya que siguió caminando hasta estar a un metro de ella

Leo: te agradezco la ayuda que le has brindado a mi familia

Adri: de nada... pero no fui solo yo mis hermanos también los han ayudado

Leo: y nuevamente lo digo lo apreció pero no podemos confiar en ustedes hasta que elijan un clan determinado puesto que no podremos saber en que momentos son de los nuestros y cuales con el clan del pie, así que te haré una pregunta directa... ¿a qué clan pertenecen?

Adri no respondió simplemente se quedo mirando al suelo ya que no se esperaba esa pregunta pero paso su mano por su cinturón tomando un pequeño objeto sin que las tortugas lo notaran

Raph: no oíste contesta! (dice frustrado)

Adri se estremeció ligeramente ante la intensidad de la tortuga de mascara roja

Micky: Adri contesta por favor (dice suplicando)

Adri: (levantando la vista ligeramente mostrando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas para la sorpresa de las tortugas) es que... ni yo misma lo sé (dice en un susurro antes de arrojar una bomba de humo y desaparecer)


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Donnie: que acaba de pasar? (pregunta confundido tosiendo un poco por el humo)

Raph: Micky eres un idiota! ¿qué estabas pensando?

Micky: pensaba en hacer una nueva amiga!

Raph: una amiga? es una asesina! (dice molesto)

Micky: es una niña!

Leo: Micky tengo que estar de acuerdo con Raph, ella te pudo haber lastimado

Micky: no lo haría!

Donnie: eso no podrías saber, tal vez fue una trampa

Micky: no lo era... venía sola ella me lo dijo

Raph: y le creíste!

Micky: si! al igual que ella a mi!

Hubo un silencio incomodo y los hermanos decidieron ir a la guarida, al llegar todos fueron a sus habitaciones, bueno todos excepto Leo que fue a la habitación de su hermano menor

Leo: Micky?

Micky: Leo? qué pasa?

Leo: solo quería saber... de que tanto hablabas con la niña

Micky: no estábamos hablando (dice viendo al suelo)

Leo: si estaban... yo los vi

Micky: (dirige su mirada a Leo confundido)

Leo: llegue antes que todos y vi que estaban hablando, y tienes razón ella no parecía una amenaza... bueno no parece hasta que toma sus armas jeje

Micky: jeje

Leo: pero, que tanto hablaban?

Micky: de muchas cosas por ejemplo me hablo de una historia muy triste de su madre y su muerte, también de como se enteraron de la verdad de Splinter, como fue si vida después de la muerte de su madre, por que sirven a destructor y que es lo que en verdad creen ellos.

Hubo un silencio

Leo: y tu confías en ella

Micky: si, ¿y tú?

Leo: no te puedo mentir... no confío en ella, pero si en ti así que si tu si crees yo puedo darle una oportunidad

Micky: en serio?! gracias! (dice abrazándolo con fuerza)

Leo: esta bien, buenas noches Micky (dice al terminar de devolverle el abrazo)

Leo se levantó y le dió un beso en la frente a Micky antes de irse e ir a la cama, se mantuvo en silencio viendo al infinito, pero al sentir sueño un pensamiento paso por su mente "espero no haber cometido un error" y con eso se quedo dormido.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, en verdad lamento con todo el corazón que me haya tardado tanto, pero como les había dicho tuve las visitas de mis primos por todo un mes, luego otro primo se quedo otro mes, luego tuve que preparar todo lo de secundaria y tuve problemas con la computadora, en fin muchas cosas así que repito lo siento mucho pero prometo actualizar muy pronto.**

 **Da Ri Be: me alegra que te haya gustado**

 **Sin más disfruten del siguiente capitulo.**

 **POV Sel**

Me desperté igual que todos los demás días, a las 4:30 de la mañana, me puse mi nueva armadura ya que la anterior término totalmente quemada después de un accidente de Adri con los explosivos, salí de mi cuarto y fui con mis hermanos quienes sé encontraban en el comedor, nadie más estaba ahí, ya que nos salimos a escondidas para poder comer algo más aparte de un solo huevo estrellado y pan duro.

Después de comer lo suficiente como para no morir de hambre o desmayarnos en los entrenamientos que nos pone mi papá decidimos ir a pasear claro estando pendientes de que regresemos antes de las 5:30 ya que a esa hora es "el desayuno", estuvimos caminando en el parque sin siquiera molestarnos en quitarnos nuestras armaduras ya que ninguna persona cuerda estaría caminando a estas horas de la madrugada por el parque, al darnos cuenta de que faltaban 10 minutos para el desayuno regresamos y nuevamente fue el huevo que en realidad estaba crudo y el pan rancio... y que sorpresa, es hora del entrenamiento de pelea mano a mano el cual odió con toda mi vida...¡Por favor alguien máteme!

 **Fin POV**

 **POV Jack**

Es hora del entrenamiento y aunque normalmente disfruto de golpear sin piedad a los pésimos soldados de papá hoy no estoy muy interesado, en realidad estoy más preocupado por Adri desde ayer que regreso de pasear a estado muy callada, de hecho ahora que me pongo a verla bien parece que esta muy molesta, y si mi vista no me falla cuando ve a destructora lo ve con más irá de lo normal y... ¿Con lágrimas?, eso no es normal en ella, pero al parecer sólo Tom y yo nos hemos dado cuenta ya que Sel esta sumamente adormilada y a destructor y sus secuaces no les interesamos, al final del entrenamiento Tom y yo le vamos a contar a Sel y quedamos de que la íbamos a interrogar para averiguar que sucede.

 **Fin POV**

Adri estaba saliendo del entrenamiento se veía muy enojada así que sus hermanos fueron con ella

Jack: muy bien pequeña, cuenta

Adri: no se de que me hablas ( dice fríamente)

Tom: hablamos del hecho de que no estas actuando como tú, sabemos que algo te molesta dinos

Adri: no es nada (dice un poco molesta)

Sel: Adri, por favor ( dice moviendo la mano para sujetar su hombro cuando Adri se la aparta de un golpe)

Adri: ¡dije que no es nada! (dice con ira y llorando antes de correr a su habitación)

Sus hermanos corren a tras de ella pero fue mucho más rápida y logro cerrar la puerta antes de que sus hermanos llegarán, ellos al llegar oyeron a su hermana llorando y trataron de hacer que abriera la puerta, sin éxito

Tom: Sel, puedes traer tu invento que abre cerraduras

Sel: si

Sel corrió a su laboratorio y volvió con un pequeño dispositivo que inmediatamente incierto en la cerradura y la abrió, sus hermanos entraron y encontraron a Adri llorando con la cabeza en la almohada, ellos se acercaron, Jack y Tom se sentaron en el suelo frente a ella y Sel se sentó con ella en la cama y puso una mano en su espalda.

Sel: Adri... esta no eres tú

Tom: qué sucede?

Adri: y-yo... entre en el cuarto de mamá anoche y... encontré esto (dice sollozando entregándole a Jack un pequeño libro con pasta gruesa de color negro)

Jack: qué es esto?

Adri: ábranlo

Jack y Tom abrieron el libro y leyeron las primeras páginas, mientras Sel abrazaba a Adri tratando de consolarla

Tom: es... el diario de mamá

Sel qué?!

Jack: por qué entraste al cuarto de mamá? (dice fríamente y con un poco de tristeza en su voz)

Adri: después de que hable con Micky yo...

Tom: Micky? no es el nombre de una tortuga?!

Adri: si pero...

Jack: hablaste con una tortuga! te pudo haber lastimado!

Adri: qué?! no es verdad!

Tom: Adri... qué le dijiste

no hubo respuesta

Jack: le contaste todo!

no hubo respuesta simplemente bajó la cabeza

Tom: Adri, necesito que me digas exactamente que le contaste (dice agarrando suavemente sus manos haciendo que lo viera a los ojos)

Adri: yo le dije todo... de la muerte de mamá, de como nos trata destructor, como terminamos con la misión de matarlos y de porque los intentamos ayudar. (dice un poco triste)

Jack: no puedes contarle a todo mundo así como así!... por qué lo hiciste?!

Adri: yo fui ayer a ver la luna y el me encontró!, al principio creí que me iba a atacar pero saco sus armas y las alejo de él y me dijo que no quería pelear y luego empezamos a hablar y creo que necesitaba contarle a alguien por que cuando empece... (suspira) no pude parar

Sel: bueno eso creo que lo debemos hablar después, ahora lo importante es el libro, Adri puedes seguir diciéndonos

Adri: al llegar como le hable de mamá a Micky sentí mucha tristeza, así que fui a su cuarto... todo se encontraba igual, así que me puse a explorar viendo todas las fotos que tenía donde estábamos todos juntos... y al abrir un cajón me encontré con eso... nunca lo había visto así que empecé a leer y... al llegar... a la ultima parte... (suspira) mejor véanlo ustedes mismos (dice con tristeza en las ultimas palabras)

Abrieron el libro en las ultima página y Jack empezó a leer en voz alta

 _2 de noviembre de 2009_

 _Saki se a comportado de una manera muy extraña, cuando lo conocí siempre había estado enamorada de él y aunque tuviera un carácter fuerte nunca se había atrevido a lastimar a nadie... pero ahora a cambiado, lastima constantemente a nuestros hijos y solo tienen 4 años no quiero ni siquiera pensar que pasara cuando sean grandes y yo ya no los pueda defender, así que eh tomado una decisión... necesitamos irnos de aquí, Saki no es más el hombre del que me enamoré y no estoy dispuesta a que siga lastimando a mis hijos, en este instante he comprendido que Oroku Saki a muerto en destructor._

los niños no tenían palabras para describir el enojo que sentían, su madre la única razón por la cual servían a destructor realmente los quería sacar de esa pesadilla y ellos nunca se enteraron, Sel fue la primera en hablar

Sel: creen que destructor... lo sabía (pregunta sin mover la vista del suelo)

Adri: no importa si no lo sabía o si lo sabía fue el mismo día en que mamá murió!... y si tuviera que adivinar diría que cuando sucedió iba a buscarnos para escaparnos pero... algo debió salir mal.

Jack: pero yo si creo que fue él (dice con mucha furia)

Jack inmediatamente salió corriendo sin pensar al salón donde se encontraba destructor seguidos de sus hermanos que tenían miedo que hiciera una tontería, Adri que era la más rápida logro alcanzarlo, pero era demasiado tarde ya que se encontraban frente a destructor,unos segundos después llegaron Sel y Tom.

Jack: destructor! dime si tu tienes que ver con la muerte de nuestra madre! (dice con muchísima furia)

Destructor: a que se debe esto!

Jack: Contéstame!

Destructor: (se levanta de su trono y saca sus cuchillas) muchacho te recomendaría que fueras más respetuoso (dice fríamente)

Jack: solo contesta... tu fuiste quien asesino a mamá

Destructor: si... ella no comprendía mis propósitos, no lograba ver la grandeza de sus habilidades y sacarle provecho... no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se llevara a mis futuros mejores soldados (dice avanzando lentamente y deteniéndose a unos pocos metros de ellos)

todos tenían diversos sentimientos: ira, asombro, tristeza y miedo pero todos compartían un mismo pensamiento; venganza

Sin pensarlo dos veces los niños desenfundaron sus armas y se pusieron en posición de ataque con la ira visible en sus ojos

Destructor: así que quieren hacer esto... adelante

Y con eso destructor se abalanzo contra los niños ellos lograron esquivarlo y Adri le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que cayera pero se levanto rápidamente y ataco a Sel quien era la más próxima, ella trato de moverse pero al no ser tan rápida destructor le da una patada que la manda hasta el otro extremo del salón y le deja temporalmente inconsciente, Jack al ver a una de sus hermanas menores lastimada por el mismo que separo a su madre de él la ira lo cegó y ataco con todas sus fuerza junto con Tom dando golpes y patada sincronizadas pero destructor al enseñarles todo lo que saben pudo esquivar recibiendo solamente daños menores, él golpea a Tom quien al estar cerca de una ventana y recibir el impacto la rompe y cae pero Adri fue rápida y utilizando la mejora que Sel le hizo a su arma logro atrapar a Tom y utilizando el arma pegarse al edificio y no terminar en una caída libre, ellos inmediatamente saltan al techo de un edificio pero no paso ni unos segundo antes de que sus hermanos y destructor llegaran también estuvieron peleando hábilmente y lograron acorralar a destructor pero en eso Jack quien tenía la espada en el cuello de destructor recibe un disparo proveniente de garra de tigre en el brazo rompiendo esa parte de su armadura y causando una quemadura, en menos de un segundo los niños se encontraban rodeados de robopies, todos los mutantes al servicio de destructor, Karai y destructor, los niños ya se encontraban bastante agotados de la ardua pelea que tuvieron con su padre pero trataron de no lo demostraron al momento de ponerse en posición estuvieron a punto de lanzarse al ataque cuando un grito de batalla les llamo la atención.

Mickey: ¡booyakasha !

 **POV Abril**

se me hace tarde para llegar a casa, estuve entrenando con Splinter y el tiempo paso volando y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde, Donnie se ofreció

a acompañarme pero me negué, después de caminar un tiempo escuche el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose seguidos de fuertes golpes y gritos así que decidí seguir los ruidos y vi una batalla en las azoteas pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver a Jack, Sel, Tom y Adri contra destructor parece una pelea muy reñida lo cual me sorprende ya que destructor esta al mismo nivel que Splinter, no logro entender porque pelean pero algo me queda claro tengo que ayudarlos pero yo sola simplemente seré un estorbo así que mejor llamare a los chicos

 **Fin POV Abril**

 **POV Mickey**

estaba con gatito helado cuando escuche a Donnie por teléfono supongo que es Abril ya que esta muy nervioso, pero al parecer es importante así que dejo a mi gatito y voy a la sala donde se encuentran todos, Donnie puso el altavoz en el teléfono y Abril nos explico que al parecer Adri y sus hermanos están peleando contra destructor así que estaba pidiendo ayuda.

Raph: olvídalo Abril no pienso ayudar a esos mocosos, seguramente es una trampa

Abril: Raph, no creo que sea una trampa... de verdad parece que tratan de matarse entre ellos

Todos nos quedamos en silencio inseguros de ir o no, incluso yo que aunque se o quiero creer que los niños son buenos, si esto es una trampa destructor nos hará caldo de tortuga, al final decidimos observar la pelea para saber si es un trampa o no, Leo le pidió a Abril que nos diera la dirección y que se fuera a su casa para mayor seguridad.

Al llegar en donde Abril nos dijo que estaban los primero que vemos es a los niños logrando acorralar a destructor, pero algo se ve diferente no es como cuando pelean con nosotros que por más que logran vencernos evitan lastimarnos seriamente... ahora simplemente se ve ira en sus ojos, están a punto de derrotar a nuestro mayor enemigo cuando un disparo que viene de garra de tigre logra pegarle a uno de los niños, si mi memoria no me faya creo que se llama jack, tiene una mueca de dolor y sus hermanos inmediatamente se ponen a su lado pero antes de que si quiera puedan recupera el aliento, todos los secuaces de destructor, Karai, todos los robopies y destructor se ponen alrededor de ellos, parecen agotados así que yo ya se como terminara esto así que decido ayudarlos.

Mickey: vamos!

Raph: Mickey ...

Raph intento decirme algo pero yo ya se que es para detenereme y no pienso hacerlo así que inmediatamente voy hacía los robopies seguido de mis hermanos y grito con todas mis fuerzas.

Mickey: booyakasha!

 **Fin POV Mickey**


End file.
